An integrated circuit may be subject to an attack by an attacker who wants to change the behavior of the integrated circuit, e.g. to gain access to confidential information. One sort of attacks are force attacks on data storage elements like flip-flops, e.g. attacks on a reset signal or a scan test signal supplied to a plurality of flip-flops. Accordingly, approaches to detect such attacks in an integrated circuit are desirable.